Hell's highway to Bipifica
by Dipifica Writer
Summary: The nightmare continues as the possessed Dipper and the vampiric Pacifica create more chaos. Only sequel to Nightmare Bipifica... Enjoy. Hahahahaha!


**AN: Due to popular demand, I decided to make a sequel one-shot to my story "Nightmare Bipifica". Take note that this is the only time and I mean ONLY time I'm continuing this story… Anyways, hope you enjoy "Hell's highway to Bipifica"…**

 **WARNING CHAPTER CONTAINS: Strong sexual scenes, Graphic violence, and horrendous language… Readers' discretion is (Uncontrollably) advised…**

 **Hell's highway to Bipifica**

Dipper and Pacifica went at it in the shower as the hot water washed away the old blood from the school students, teachers, and staff from earlier… However, new blood was forming but was coming from Dipper's neck while Pacifica was biting it hard and ripping out chunks of flesh and was regenerating over and over again. Dipper was thrusting harder and harder while Pacifica was doing this. She was enjoying the rough sex as Dipper then took control and slammed her to the shower wall and began thrusting his member into her ass.

She never did anal before but she enjoyed the pain all the same. Dipper used his demonic powers to go very deep inside her by increasing his member but also making it move and curve inside her rectum. She screamed with pleasure and begged for more. Dipper's demonic smile then crept up on his face as he then picked her up and slammed her to the floor with her ass in the air while he continued his thrusting but with his full speed and power. Pacifica was also masturbating while Dipper was thrusting and she couldn't control herself any longer as she came all over the floor. However, Dipper wasn't finished yet…

He then pulled out and flipped her over. She was now lying on the shower floor and Dipper rasied his lower half and thrusted his member into her throat and began to move back and forth fast. At first she wanted to pull away but she enjoyed Dipper denying her that escape after he grabbed her head with his hand and force her throat to continue the oral sex.

Dipper then came but thrusted his member all the way in so that the cum would flow down her throat until he was emptied. Once he pulled out Pacifica breathed heavily and swallowed the rest with pleasure while both laid on the floor exhausted from the shower sex. Water was spraying on their nude bodies as they just laid there…

"That was great." Pacifica said once she caught her breath.

"I'm glad you like it." Dipper said as he looked over to his vampire lover.

"I don't just like it…" Pacifica said as she got close to Dipper's ear.

"I love it…" Pacifica whispered and she nibbled on Dipper's ear.

Once they got out of the shower they got their clothes on and relaxed on the couch and watched T.V. suddenly the news came on…

"Attention…Attention. Breaking news in Gravity falls… Gravity falls high school was attacked earlier today… Nearly everyone in the building students, teachers, and staff were killed in a very horrifying way… Many of the victims had bite marks on their necks and all their blood was drained…" The news said.

"Hahahahaha. Looks like you were hungry, huh Paz?" Dipper asked as he putted an arm around Pacifica's shoulders while they watched the news.

"It was nothing. I enjoyed cutting down that Jessica bitch, she had it coming." Pacifica said.

"However, we were lucky to have a survivor from this vicious attack. A Miss Kayla Miller was in the restroom during the attack and hid there until the authorities arrived. She gave her report to the police and now have a lead on two possible suspects… Dipper Rodrick Pines and Pacifica Elise Northwest are the only two students not amongst the victims and there is a warrant for their arrest out…" The news continued.

"WHAT!" Pacifica shouted as she got up from the couch.

"HAHAHAHAHA. This is great!" Dipper said psychopathically as he gripped his stomach from laughing.

"This is not great you fucking idiot! This was my home town and now…" Pacifica said as red tears began rolling down her face.

"Don't worry Paz. We will fix this… We just have to move." Dipper said trying to hug and comfort Pacifica.

"I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING MOVE AGAIN!" Pacifica yelled as she punched Dipper and sent him flying into a wall.

"OWWW! Hahahaha. What was that for?" Dipper asked as his injuries were healing.

"That's for making me kill most of the fucking school and got my name on the wanted posters now!" Pacifica said as she made her way to the cratered wall with Dipper in it.

"If I remember correctly, it was you who wanted to kill everyone once we were found out." Dipper said.

"That's only because you were fucking with my head while you were flirting with that Jessica chick!" Pacifica said.

"I told you that was a test to see if you really did love me!" Dipper angrily said as he got down from the impact in the wall.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT THOUGH!" Pacifica yelled as she poked Dipper in the chest with her sharp nails and making him bleed a little but it was healed thanks to Dipper's demon power of regeneration.

"I wanted to screw everything up! I was tired of playing incognito and putting up with these human filth!" Dipper argued back.

"There is now a warrant for us now though. Sooner or later they will find us and…" Pacifica said.

"And what? We are two supernatural beings! They can't do anything to us. We can do whatever we please." Dipper said.

"That's easy for you to say. You are a demon that can't be killed. All they have to do with me is stake me and I'm done for!" Pacifica said.

"Then let's go then." Dipper suggested once again.

"…I don't want to though…" Pacifica said as tears rolled down her face once again. This time when Dipper tried hugging her she allowed him to.

"I know Pacifica…but I can't let them kill you. You are what's important to me right now." Dipper said as he looked in her eyes and she did the same with his. This soft and comforting side of Dipper was the only sane part of him that stilled held onto his humanity…

"You really mean that?" Pacifica asked.

"Yeah." Dipper said and they both kissed passionately…

Suddenly, the front door was busted through and swat ran through. Once they saw Dipper and Pacifica they opened fired. Since they were given the kill order from their superiors, they were told not to arrest because they were told Dipper and Pacifica would be armed and dangerous…

They shot Dipper and Pacifica knocking both on the ground… The swat got the sense of security, thinking that Dipper and Pacifica was dead so they advanced to confirm. However, once they got up close Dipper was laughing…

"Hahahahaha. Pacifica you ready for seconds?" Dipper asked.

"Always." Pacifica said as she lunged from the ground and onto a swat officer and bit his neck deep with her fangs.

Dipper too got up and used his demonic powers to control the bodies of other officers and make them shoot each other…

Once they killed all but one of the swat officers, Dipper and Pacifica turned their attention to the frightened swat officer that crawled to the door and tried opening it but thanks to Dipper's power, the door was locked…

"M-mm-m-MONSTERS!" The swat officer said as he pulled out his side arm and shoot off his whole clip at the demon and vampire.

"What a hash insult Pacifica… What do you think we should do with this one?" Dipper asked as he used his powers to bring the officer closer to them both.

"Hmmm…I want to make an example of this one for shooting up my lovely home!" Pacifica said as she ripped off one of the officer's arms and blood was spraying out.

"AHHHHHHH!" The officer screamed as Dipper kept him in mid-air.

"Now now. We shouldn't play with our food." Dipper said as he used his powers to age the man into an elderly man.

"Says you. You are messing around with him as well." Pacifica said as she ripped out the officer's testacies and he screamed even more.

Before he went into shock and died from blood lose Pacifica plucked out his eyes and then ripped off his head making blood pour like a fountain as Dipper and Pacifica were getting wet from it while they made out. They intensified the kiss as ecstasy took hold and they both fell to the floor hungry for more sex.

Dipper was on his back and Pacifica was on top as she removed her black top and dark purple bra and exposing her bouncing D-size breasts. She then grinded herself on Dipper's member while kissing him again. She then unzipped him and pulled out his member and stroked it. After the blood was done spraying Dipper used his powers to throw the body aside and rip off Pacifica's pants and flipped her around so she was facing his member and he was facing her crotch. They both were doing the 180 position while they both were having oral sex.

Dipper went deep in her with his tongue and made her extremely wet. He then pulled out and then stick his demon tongue into her ass and continued slithering in and out as he was anally fucking her with his tongue. Pacifica moaned with pleasure as she swallowed Dipper's cock whole. After 15 minutes of doing this Dipper was about to cum so he then pushed Pacifica forward and got behind her while she was facing the floor with her ass up in the air. He then anally fucked her with his member hard, making her scream with pain and pleasure. She then came one she masturbated while Dipper was fucking her ass harder and harder until he himself came.

He did not pull out until he was finished. Once he was done he pulled out and Pacifica's ass was oozing with Dipper's cum…

"F-Fuck." Pacifica said as she grabbed her ass once Dipper backed away.

"Ah… Now that's taken care of. What would you like to do?" Dipper asked while using his powers to restore their clothes and cleaned them of blood stains.

"Well… I guess we should leave. Once the police learn that their swat team failed in killing us, they will send more and eventually the world will know what we truly are." Pacifica said.

"Yeah." Dipper said with a smile as he extended his hand and Pacifica took it.

They got the car out of the garage and drove off. What they didn't expect was another swat team outside already locked and loaded. They drove through the bullets that the swat team fired.

"We need to get out of here!" Pacifica shouted as she slammed her foot on the gas pedal and smashed through cop cars while the police and swat continued to fire.

Once freed and on the highway, the police chased after them. Dipper used his powers to move pedestrian cars into the cop cars making them explode.

"Hahahahahaha! Did you see that!?" Dipper said with a sadistic grin.

"That's nothing. Watch this." Pacifica said as she drove up to another car with her convertible and punched the side of it making it flip over and smashing into a cop car and that car smashing into another cop car and this process continued 3 more times.

"Wow! Holy shit!" Dipper said as he saw all the explosions that was made from this domino effect.

Suddenly, a helicopter was over head and was firing its mounted machine gun on the side.

"SHIT! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Pacifica shouted.

"Relax will you. We can't die from these bullets they fire." Dipper said.

"It's not us I'm worried about! It's my car!" Pacifica said.

"Oh…" Dipper said and then suddenly the bullets hitting Pacifica's convertible made it explode and sent Dipper and Pacifica flying off the highway…

Dipper was the first to awaken from being blasted from the car 10 minutes later. However, police handcuffed him and picked him up. Dipper was too disoriented from the blast to function but was able to see. He saw the police handcuff Pacifica and threw her into a police van while she was unconscious. Dipper was also thrown into a police van but it was different one…

 **45 minutes later…**

Dipper was taken to a police facility that was on the border of Gravity falls. He remained handcuffed but at least he was fully functioning again and he was about to break free and escape. However, he needed to know where Pacifica was so he could free her as well so he played prisoner for right now until he found out where Pacifica was being held.

Dipper was sitting in a metal chair in a room that looked like it was for interrogations. Suddenly, two men came in wearing suits and looked like they worked for the government.

"Good evening. I'm agent Powers and this is my partner agent Trigger. We are with the government that searches and researches paranormal activity. We have some questions for you Mr. Pines." Agent Powers said.

"Hahahahahaha. Good. I also have questions for you too. Tell you what, if you answer my questions truthfully I will do the same in kind." Dipper suggested with a grin.

"Fine but we ask first." Agent Powers said.

"Fine with me ask away." Dipper said.

"We know that you and your partner Pacifica Northwest killed a whole school full of kids and staff and we also know that you killed many police and swat members. We would like to know…What the hell you are!?" Agent Powers said while slamming his hand on the table.

"OOooo. Someone is serious. Alright, I'll tell you… I'm a demon that used to be a boy but got possessed by my best friend Bill Cipher who is a dream demon that only arrives in the dreamscape before he met me." Dipper explained with a grin.

"Do you expect us to believe in this horse shit?! Quit with messing around and tell us the truth!" Agent Trigger said as he walked up and slammed his hand on the table.

"I'm telling the truth whether you believe me or not. Now tell your boyfriend to back off before I melt his face off." Dipper said.

"Alright alright. We asked our first question. Now what's yours?" Agent Powers asked as he lightly pushed Agent Trigger back a little.

"Where is Pacifica?" Dipper asked.

"We can't tell you that." Agent Powers said.

"IF YOU DON'T I WILL KILL YOU BOTH!" Dipper said in a demonic voice as his head got bigger and darker for a moment, scaring both Agents.

"W-What are you!?" Agent Trigger demanded as he fell to the floor and his partner just sat there in fear. Dipper then went back down to his normal size and talked normal again.

"I told you… I'm a demon. Now tell me where she is!" Dipper demanded one last time.

"She's in holding on the other side." Agent Powers said.

"See was that so hard?" Dipper said with a sadistic smile.

Agent Powers and Trigger wanted to get out of the room so they could notify the government. However, their job was to investigate the paranormal so they stayed in the room to find out more about the demon that sitting across from them…

 **Meanwhile with Pacifica…**

Pacifica woke up in a holding cell with two other women…

"Ah the little bitch is up and awake now." Masculine girl said in her man voice.

"Yes… She would look great when we have our way with her when we head to the county penitentiary." The Asian girl said.

"Ahh… Where am I?" Pacifica asked while holding her head in pain. The two other women that were sharing the same holding cell were inmates as well.

"Holding, you dumb blonde. Did you really think you and your boy-toy's killing spree would be just let go after what you two did? You killed many students and teachers you bitch! Some of them were my friends!" The Masculine girl said.

"Who the hell are you two?" Pacifica asked.

"I'm Grenda and this is Candy. We got caught stealing from houses. However, you are a killer and now we are going to make sure that you pay once we get to county!" Grenda said.

"Pfft. As if. It's not just that I'm going to get out before that but even if I did went to the county prison, I would never be your bitch." Pacifica said.

"SCREW IT LETS JUST KILL THE BITCH NOW!" Candy screamed as she charged with a shank in hand that she concealed.

Pacifica just smile as she let Candy stab her… She was going to show Candy and Grenda who she really was…

"Was that supposed to hurt?" Pacifica asked as the blade was all the way in her gut.

"Wh-WHAT THE HELL!?" Candy shouted as she backed away leaving the shank in Pacifica's belly.

"Honestly, my Dipper's torture is much more painful and…pleasurable." Pacifica said with a sadistic grin as she pulled out the shank and threw it to the floor.

"Enough of this! I'm going to kill this psycho bitch!" Grenda said as she broke off the bolted water fountain that was in the cell and chucked it at Pacifica.

Again Pacifica didn't dodge it as it hit her head hard and she fell to the ground in a pool of blood…

"There! Now the lazy guards can clean this trash up with a mop!" Grenda shouted until Candy and her saw the supposed dead Pacifica started laughing…

"Hahahahaha… Good try you freak she-hulk…but I can't be killed that easily… You wanna know why?..." Pacifica said as she got up and revealed her glowing red eyes…

"Wh-WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU!" Candy screamed but before she knew it Pacifica's speed wasn't noticed as she bit into Candy's neck and blood sprayed everywhere…

Grenda saw in horror as her friend died and she ran to the bars in a panic and shouted for a guard to save her.

"GUARD! GUARD! HELP! SHE'S A MONSTER!" Grenda shouted as tears fell from her face as fear gripped her like never before.

"Hehehehe… Do you really think anyone can hear you? By now Dipper probably has everyone in the building under his control…" Pacifica said from behind Grenda which made her turn around with her back against the bars.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO!?" Grenda shouted as she face the being that was going to kill her.

"Well since you are about to die I think I can tell you exactly what my Dipper and I are… He's a demon and I'm a vampire. Now that you know, it's time to die!" Pacifica said with a blood covered smile as her fangs grew and she lunged at the screaming Grenda until her screams were heard no more…

 **Meanwhile, with Dipper's side of things…**

Dipper has been using his telepathy ever since he got into the building. He made everyone go into an coma after he saw the two agents walk into the room. Now that the agents were aware of his identity, Dipper wanted to play his game for a little while longer…

"Now that you two asked me twice on what I am, I think it's my turn again to ask something…" Dipper said in a calm voice.

"Very well." Agent Powers said.

"What is the real reason you guys are after us? I know it has nothing to do with us killing a school or a few police people… So why are you agents really after us?" Dipper asked.

"W-well we've been monitoring Gravity falls for 10 years now and haven't been able to…report anything to our higher ups… To simply put it, we've got to give our bosses something before they shut our division down…" Agent Powers said.

"I see… So it isn't anything to do with us being mass murders… We are your tickets to save your pathetic jobs. How…boring." Dipper said.

"HEY! WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR TEN YEARS DAMN IT!" Agent Trigger said.

"Sounds like someone doesn't have much of a life if all you guys did was just watched a monitor of the same town for ten years. I would of done so much more. I would have killed at least a hundred or more people by now. Hell ANY thing would be better than your stupid excuse of a job! I knew the government complicate simple stuff but wow! I never knew that they were boring as well." Dipper said.

"We…We…" Agent Trigger said in complete loss for words.

"Alright. I think our game is done with now… Time for me to leave." Dipper said.

"Alright then. We will take you to our base just outside of the-" Agent Powers said.

"Oh I meant I'll be leaving with my girlfriend. Not you two boring losers. Soon both of you are going to die." Dipper said with a smile.

"HA! You are one to make idle threats. You can't get out of that chair let alone kill us." Agent Trigger said.

"Oh I didn't say I would be killing you…" Dipper said with a sadistic smile as the two agents realized that Pacifica was right behind them…

"Good evening gentlemen… Which one of you would like to die first?" Pacifica asked.

"OOO. OOO. ME. ME!" Dipper said with a happy smile as he was giddy with anticipation.

"Wait your turn love. I'll get to you soon. Right now I need a snack and these two men are on the menu." Pacifica said with a smile.

"AWWW. They get all the fun." Dipper said with a disappointed look as he watched both agents being torn apart and drained of blood.

"Now that's taken care of lets go and…" Dipper said until Pacifica was looking down on him with a pissed off look as she grabbed Dipper by the throat and dug her nails deep into his neck.

"AHHH! WHAT'S THIS FOR?" Dipper asked with a smile.

"YOU KNOW WHAT FOR! YOU DESTROYED MY CAR!" Pacifica said as she slammed Dipper into the wall with him still in the chair and handcuffed.

"Look. I can buy you a new one. Promise." Dipper said with an apologetic smile.

"That's not the point! I saved up from killing all those perverted men I seduced over the years. I earned that car!" Pacifica said as she slammed his head back into the wall.

"What can I do to make it up my love?" Dipper said with a smile. Which gave Pacifica many…thoughts.

"Well…for starters, it's a good thing you are handcuffed right now." Pacifica said with a lusty smile.

"Hahahaha. I'm liking where this is going." Dipper said with a smile as his eyes glowed yellow.

"Good. Because you are going to do nothing but what I say for this moment right now." Pacifica said as she unzipped her pants and exposed her clit.

"Eat it!" Pacifica demanded as she slammed Dipper into her vergina and Dipper started licking and sucking as he slicked his tongue down deep in her as he used his powers to make his tongue very long.

Once he was done she came all over his face…

"Oh we aren't done…" Pacifica said as she ripped his crotch part of his pants off and exposed his member. She then positioned it and made it penetrate her anus and went up and down as Dipper's pre-cum made it all lubed up.

"AH! AH! YEAH! FUCK YEAH! AH!" Pacifica screamed as she ripped off her shirt and exposed her breasts and Dipper's long tongue slithered around her nipples.

Dipper then came like a fountain as Pacifica's rectum was now filled completely with semen…

"OH…FUCK! That was amazing!" Pacifica said with a smile.

"Now can you free me?" Dipper asked.

"Oh please. You could have freed yourself right from the get go." Pacifica said.

"I know. I just enjoyed playing prisoner. It was amazing in every way I could think of." Dipper said.

"Whatever demon dork." Pacifica said as she leaned down to grab Dipper's handcuffs but then was met with Dipper's lips on her own…

This kiss… It was not lust… it was deep love for her as Dipper kissed her with the happiness he felt for her. She was surprised at first but returned the feeling as she kissed back… Once they broke they both looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you." Dipper said with a smile.

"…I love you too." Pacifica said with her own smile.

The two broke free of the building and found an employee's red car and stole it. They drove away with police hot on their trial. However, neither of them cared as they held each other's hand and leaned on one another. Forever complete and in love…

 **THE END**

 **AN: HAHAHAH! I LOVE CHAOS! Lol anyways like I said this would be the only time I would continue that story so it won't happen again. Sorry. Thank you for reading and have a nice day…BYE**


End file.
